Baby When It's Love If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Booth comes home to a nice little surprise of Angela and Brennan on his bed. Which leads to a very interesting kind of fun. Threesome. Rated M, Angelan which then moves onto BB.
1. Curiosity

**A/N:** This was requested by **moonserenity089**. I want to thank her for being so patient with my procrastinating and hopefully this lives not only up to her standards but to everyone else's. This is my first time ever writing a threesome so hopefully it works out alright. Sorry if it's really OOC. Oh and who knew researching bra and panty sets on the internet. (Thank god for the Victoria Secret's website ;D) If you all like what you see, please review and let me know what you think. I might turn this one shot into a chapter based threesome fic. Lemme know what you all think kay?

"Ange, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Brennan hissed as her friend managed to drag her up the stairs towards Booth's apartment somehow with her arms filled with shopping bags. Who knew Angela could shop so much? Then again, it was Angela. The artist rolled her eyes at her friend and shook her head, her lips parting to release a slightly frustrated sigh and she spun around to face Temperance, eyes locking with hers for a second. "It'll be perfectly fine Sweetie. Plus didn't you say he was dropping off Parker at Rebecca's? We'll only be a little while I only want to try on a few sets with you. Our houses are too far away and he'll _never_ even notice we were in his apartment." Angela explained a glint of mischief in her eye and giving Bren a tug on her arm she pulled her towards Booth's apartment door. It really made Brennan wonder how she was dragged into these kind of situations, especially by her over energetic friend Angela Montenegro. This morning they had gone shopping, much to her disgust and not only that but lingerie shopping. For once in her life Brennan had _actually_ been embarrassed by her best friend as she pranced around the lingerie store, grabbing random things from the racks and thrusting them into Tempe's arms not giving her a chance to protest before shoving her towards the cashier once she had chosen her own. All the while she had shouted things out such as _"Sweetie! You would look so cute in this set!"_ or _"Can you imagine what Booth would say if he saw you in this? It would be soooo hot!"_ In the end Brennan had decided to comply with her friend's demands and had bought a few of the sets but maybe this was taking it too far, after all they were trying on lingerie in Booth's apartment. Not in the private of their own apartment or house, and he could walk in at any moment. Her stomach flipped suddenly just at the thought, a thrill running through her body and she bit her lip. Not to mention the fact of seeing Angela in next to nothing made her body jolt slightly the feeling going straight to her core. Lately, Brennan had learnt that the only way to get her friend to stop rambling was just to agree. No matter what happened. The artist's voice broke her from her reverie as she compartmentalised that Angela had asked her a question. "Hello? Sweetie, I asked you a question and you were just staring off into the distance. Where does Booth keep his spare key?"

"Oh, sorry Ange I was just… thinking…I think he keeps it under the rock shaped thing near the doorstep." Brennan replied a little shakily, suddenly caught off guard. Angela let out a laugh as she picked it up and sure enough a small silver key lay underneath it. "Seriously? You think for an FBI agent he wouldn't be stupid enough to keep a key under something as obvious right?" The artist teased as she eased the key into the keyhole before quickly unlocking the door with a grin before pushing the door open wide and waltzing in, the anthropologist following in right behind her and shutting the door. Angela noticed the worried look on her friend's face and couldn't help but laugh. "I promise we won't be long. Now where's his bedroom? He has a mirror in there right?" Brennan gave her friend a simple roll of the eyes and sighed, pointing towards a doorway. "There's his bedroom and you promise right?" a sigh left Temperance's lips but she was quickly yanked off her feet by a very excitable Angela Montenegro who now had a very firm grip on her arm and dragged her off towards Booth's bedroom. "Come on! Let's go and I promise." Before Brennan could protest she found herself already being dragged towards his bedroom.

With her spare hand Angela threw the bags onto the bed and smirked at her best friend as she let go of the grip on her arm. Spinning around she sorted through the bags, separating them into their purchases and smirked as she noticed the considerable amount of bags she had compared to Temperance. Turning on her heel she faced her friend who was looking slightly nervous and rolled her eyes, she still was worried about Booth arriving and catching them but she doubted he would. "So how many sets are we trying on again Ange?" the anthropologist questioned, her voice filled with uncertainty. "We're only trying on one or two sets, nothing to stress over sweetie I promise. Now come on, let's get changed before Booth comes back." She exclaimed excitedly, winning a dirty look from Brennan before her best friend complied.

Angela reached through her bags and searched for a set she was looking for, beaming as she pulled out the matching set. Looking over her shoulder, the artist checked to see how her friend was coming along and almost froze instantly feeling her mouth suddenly grow dry in arousal. The anthropologist stood there in a very skimpy blue and white set. Her bra barely keeping in her full, beautiful breasts which were threatening to spill over the cups which were edged with white lace, a matching white bow adorned the middle of the bra, as her eyes trailed down towards Temperance's lower region Angela felt a thrill of arousal go straight to her core and licked her lips unconsciously at the sight she was met with. The pair of panties was only held around Brennan's beautiful curves by an extremely thin strap of fabric which each side was adorned with a bow. The fabric actually covering her sex left little to the imagination, barely covering anything. The artist gulped and realised she was staring, feeling a slight blush rise up on her cheeks. Was it so wrong that she was suddenly so attracted to her best friend just by seeing her in the skimpiest little set she had even seen before? "Does this look alright Ange, I'm not sure…." Brennan questioned, looking down at the set and if it wasn't for the arousal flooding her mind Angela could have sworn that her friend was a little embarrassed. Looking her friend up and down again Angela flashed a grin and let out a small laugh at her friend's concerned look. "You look beautiful sweetie, it really suits you. Believe me." She replied her voice growing husky and noticed the anthropologist's eyes widen at the sudden realisation that yes, Angela _was_ turned on. Brennan watched the way her best friend was staring at her almost predatorily and gulped slightly suddenly feeling way too under dressed. "Why don't you try yours on Angela?" she questioned and the artist gave a small nod, making Brennan notice the way she turned around almost reluctantly to undress. When she turned back around, Temperance's eyes widened at the sight before her. The artist stood there in a purple leopard set, purple frills around the edge of the panties giving it a feminine touch. Her tongue darted out instantly to wet her dry lips, feeling her own arousal heighten at the sight of her best friend standing there.

Angela grinned as she watched Brennan's tongue dart out to wet her dry lips and shuddered instantly, feeling heat pooling at her core. She could have sworn that the room had suddenly heated up just from Temperance's gesture. Her chocolate brown eyes met her best friend's cerulean blue ones, mimicking the arousal and need behind them. "You like what you see Bren?" Angela teased, winking and her friend whose eyes widened slightly and she noticed Bren bite her lips almost nervously. "Yes… God you're so…. Beautiful Angela…." The anthropologist murmured, slightly breathless. Within a few steps their lips met halfway, Angela's hands moving to the back of her neck to urge on the heated kiss as their lips soon parted as their tongue's duelled for dominance in Brennan's wet cave. A moan vibrated between their joint lips before Angela broke off the kiss and laughed slightly at Temperance's frustrated moan, sweeping all their shopping bags off his bed and onto a heap on the floor. As soon as Angela had done so Brennan closed the space between them and resumed to kiss her friend, squealing as Angela rolled them over so she was perched on top. One of her hands trailed down the creamy skin of the anthropologist's abdomen before reaching the hem of the panties, feeling extra courageous she instantly dipped a finger into her friend's wet heat grinning at the way Brennan instantly arched up. "God sweetie, you're so wet and I've barely even started…" she husked against Brennan's ear, making her moan from underneath her as she started a steady rhythm with her finger while the other hand pulled down the cups of her bra and suckling a perky bud into her mouth, running her tongue along it and alternating between the two breasts. Temperance couldn't believe the overwhelming sensations attacking her body and let out a groan, body arching into her touches. "_Oh… yesss… Angela… just like that…. Faster… ooohhh…"_

Booth sighed as he climbed the stairs to his apartment with a grumble, it had been a long day looking after Parker and after dropping him off at Rebecca's the agent suddenly realised how much he missed having company around. It didn't help that he had been barely able to see his partner for most of the week, she was busy with her bones and he had been busy with his paper work. Grabbing his keys from his pocket he opened the door with a sigh and flicked the light switch and shutting the door behind him. Booth wished he could hear her voice, he hadn't heard it for a while and he suddenly missed being around her. A familiar female voice rang throughout the apartment followed by loud moans and Booth looked around the apartment quizzically, before shrugging it off thinking it was one of his neighbours with their television up too loud. But then the voice rang out through the apartment again, loudly than before and his jeans tightened at the sound. _"Oh… yesss… Angela! Right there! Ohh… YES." _This was then followed by the familiar sound of the artist's voice. _"Mmm... you like that don't you Sweetie? God you're so hot…."_ Booth slowly walked towards the source of the sound and slowly inched the door of his bedroom open, eyes widening at the sight that lay before him. Angela and Brennan lying on his bed, the artist was on top, her fingers plunging into very flushed anthropologists' panties. He didn't know how they got into his apartment, or what the hell they were doing there all he knew was that this was fucking hot. His eyes widened and his pants tightened as Brennan screamed loudly, her eyes closing as she hit the climax of her orgasm, the artist crooning in Brennan's ear her fingers now working slower to help her ride out her orgasm. Booth was surprise that the two of them hadn't noticed him standing there, a bulge obvious through his jeans as his face flushed.

Angela smiled as Brennan rode out her orgasm until she was aware of another presence in the room, turning her head around to face the door and she saw Booth standing there dumbstruck. A sly grin crossed Angela's face as she looked him up and down, eyes stopping on the bulge in his jeans before letting out a laugh. Brennan's eyes opened and she gasped as she noticed Booth standing there, her eyes clouded with arousal. "Looks like we have a visitor Sweetie." Angela teased, her voice dripping of honey before she continued her eyes meeting Booth's. "Come on Stud, there's room for one more." Angela finished her sentence with a wink and un straddled her flushed friend who looked up at Booth with a smile similar to Angela's.

Booth didn't know what compelled him to do it, maybe it was the fact that he wanted it as much as they did or maybe it was the sudden arousal that flooded through his body but all he knew was that within a few seconds he had left all his clothes on a pile near the door and walked over to the bed with a grin. For sure he was going to go to hell for this but it didn't really matter, he could think about the consequences later. He watched as Brennan moved to the end of the bed, waving a sleepy little wave to him with a grin across her face. "I think Bren's kinda tired right now…" Angela mumbled but her eyes widened as well as Booth's as Brennan talked. "Booth, I want you to lick out Ange for me. Please, put on a little show while I regain my bodily functions." She explained and Angela looked between Booth and Brennan then back to Booth who gave her a small nod to approve and Angela just grinned. Moving back against the headboard of the bed she spread her legs as far as they could possibly go across the bed and Booth moved forward, his hands reaching behind to unclasp her bra before throwing it off to the side of the bed not caring where it landed on the floor. Within an instant his hands massaged her breasts, thumb flicking out to brush past the peaks as he rained kisses down her chest finally reaching her panties with the assistance of one hand he pulled them down and plunged his tongue into her heat, licking and nipping causing Angela to squirm and moan. Behind him he could hear Brennan mumbling encouragements, only making the two of them hotter. "Yes, just like that Booth. Angela likes it a bit rough, suck on her clit. Yes that's perfect." Another suck on the artist's clit and she screamed Booth's name, fisting the sheets violently as he swallowed her sweet juices.

Booth moved up off from Angela and grabbed Brennan's hand and pulling him towards them. An idea already forming in his head, as he instructed them. "Alright Bones, finger Ange for me and stick your ass up in the air." He explained and Brennan gave a nod, leaning down over her flushed friend and instantly inserting two fingers into her very slick folds and pumping in a steady rhythm her ass riding up in the air just like Booth had asked her to. A squeal left her lips as she felt Booth reach forward and pump his fingers into her own folds, coating his fingers in her juices and moving them towards her pert little ass, letting them drop in there before inserting the head of his dick and slowly thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm before picking up the pace. Soon the thrusts were all synchronised with each other and the three of them came, collapsing on the bed and almost worn out from their activities.

Angela stood up from the bed and smiled at the two of them an idea forming in her head. "Can I watch Bren ride you Booth?" she questioned, noticing the way both their eyes widened before they looked towards each other and with a simple nod of agreement Brennan had straddled Booth, Angela taking up the position behind the two of them as she watched, her fingers slowly snaking down to her own folds and pumping in time. Temperance slowly slid down onto his member, finding the right spot before starting a steady pace and rotating her hips to hit just the right spots. Her breasts bounced as she moved up and down, Booth moved his hands up to caress them, looking behind his partner to see an aroused Angela fingering herself. Booth continued to buck up to meet Brennan's body before he claimed hold of her hips and fastened the pace, knowing she was close as the two of them mumbled incoherent words and within seconds Brennan screamed Booth's name, her screams mixing with Angela's as her walls clenched around his dick. Just the sound of her screaming his name set Booth off and he released into her, filling her with his sticky seamen.

"That was… wow…" Brennan spoke, her voice shaky and a little breathless as she moved off from Booth to lay next to him on the bed, feeling herself slowly drifting off to sleep. "I agree…" Angela replied sleepily and let out a small laugh. "Do you think we'll be able to have round two after a little nap?" she questioned, Booth just let out a laugh and looked between the two ladies who looked at him almost adoringly, hoping he would agree. "Sure, I mean it wouldn't hurt. It was pretty hot after all…" The three of them laughed slightly before slowly drifting off into a small sleep.


	2. Cooling Down In The Pool

**A/N:** The second chapter was requested by **moonserenity089**. I'd just like to thank her for being so patient with me and my procrastinating ;D Hopefully this lives up to everyone's standards, this is my second time ever writing a threesome and now I suddenly wish I had a pool just so I could invite the three of them around. *grinning like an idiot (: Okay but seriously, I might write another chapter to this I'm not sure because, this isn't really my strong point but I guess it's something I can improve on right? If you like what you see, please review. I don't own Bones or any of its characters.

* * *

Booth sighed as he shifted uncomfortably on his couch, nursing a beer in one hand while he flicked through the channels on the television with a remote in the other. Seeley truly hated days like this, the long seemingly endless hot summer afternoons. He had nothing to do, the beer in his hand not even quenching his thirst and there was never anything interesting on anyway and the clicked the television off with a sigh, throwing the remote to the side.

He stared off into the distance, shifting on the couch and literally peeling himself off just so he could do so. As his mind started to wander a mischievous and cocky grin crossed his features as Booth remembered the activities that had happened last week in his very own apartment, with two particularly sexy women whom he happened to work with. Of course, it had been an interesting experience to say in the least and suddenly, he felt himself craving for more. To hear the artist and the anthropologist screaming _his_ name again.

An idea suddenly hit Booth like a brick and he jumped up from the couch, grabbing his phone from his coffee table and instantly dialled Temperance Brennan's number, a smirk playing across his face as he waited for her to answer her phone. Oh this was going to be fun.

Brennan jumped at her desk as the phone went off to her side, shrilling loudly in the extremely quiet office. With a small sigh she picked it up and answered it, her breath faltering for a second as she noticed the voice on the other side of the line.

"Heya Bones." He commented casually, leaning back into the couch.

"Hello Booth, is everything alright? You don't usually call me in the middle of the work day." She replied quizzically, her brows furrowing. Upon hearing somebody entering her office she glanced up to notice it was Angela and crooked a finger as a symbol to allow her inside.

"Yeah everything's fine. Look I know it hasn't been very busy around the lab lately and I was wondering if we could all go for a swim in your pool. Right now and bring Angela?"

Brennan bit her lip and pressed a button on the phone to turn it onto speaker phone, the two women exchange glances of slight excitement and nervousness as they both heard Booth speak.

"Angela's right here too Booth. I guess we could try and get off, after all because of the heat it's been hard for everyone to work."

She could almost hear him chuckling on the other end of the phone as she answered his question. Angela was sitting on the edge of her desk down, tapping her nails impatiently on the desk and knew she wanted to leave just as much as she did.

"So it's only the three of us, right stud?" Ange questioned, interrupting what Brennan was about to ask who shot her a slight scowl.

"Of course, just meet me at the pool as soon as possible. I have an idea in mind." Booth explained, his voice growing husky as he said his last sentence before hanging up.

Angela looked between Brennan and the phone, her eyes glistening in excitement as Temperance was already. Placing the phone back on the hook Brennan gathered her bags and slung them over her shoulder, moving towards Angela's office and doing the same. Most of the others had left already, including Cam who had left a few hours ago due to the slowly malfunctioning air conditioning, making it harder for all the squints to work at their usual pace.

As they hopped into Brennan's car they shared the same smile, Temperance driving as quickly as possible towards Angela's apartment knowing that she needed to grab her own bikini. Her attention was turned towards the traffic before it was briefly interrupted by her best friend's voice.

"So what do you think Booth has in mind Sweetie?"

"I'm not sure, do you think it's a continuation of last week's events?" Brennan replied quizzically, pulling into the next lane and turning a corner. Knowing they were close to Angela's apartment.

"I hope so Bren, I really really do." Angela exclaimed, licking her lips and pushing her legs closer together to sate her sudden arousal. Knowing that she wasn't the only one in the car reliving the memories from only just the other week.

Booth was surprised when he made it to Brennan's apartment and walked into the pool area using the spare key she had given him. It was now later in the afternoon than he had expected but all the same it was still stinking hot. Slowly he moved into the cool water with a small sigh and sat on the pool ladder as he waited for the two of them to arrive. Secretly his hands moved under the water, reaching down and slowly sliding off the board shorts, placing them on the side of the pool.

As if on cue the two women walked in, the sight of them making his jaw drop as he noticed the bikinis they were wearing. Brennan was wearing a strapless dark blue bikini, her breasts almost spilling from the cups and the bottoms had ties on either side so they would slip off easily if they were undone. His eyes moved over to Angela who was wearing a pink and black polka dot halter neck bikini, the bottoms only just covering her sex.

Angela grinned to her side at Brennan as they slowly hopped into the water of the pool, holding hands the whole time and not missing Booth's shocked expression as they slowly swan over to him. The two women gripping the side of the pool to stabilise themselves. An awkward silence starting throughout the pool before Ange lightly cleared her throat, leaning her head forward to press a kiss against Brennan's shoulder before looking up at Booth with a wide grin noticing the way his cheeks flushed slightly.

Brennan felt her face blushed slightly as Angela pressed a kiss to her neck before she spun herself around as carefully as possible and pushed Ange up against the pool wall. Her lips meeting her friend's in a slight frenzy, leaving an artist and an agent slightly shocked.

Booth watched the two women, wide eyed as he cock stood to attention at the sight before him. His eyes following every direction as Brennan removed Angela's bikini top before caressing her breasts with her talented tongue. Using one hand to stabilise herself against the wall, the other moved further down until it moved past the hem of the bikini bottoms and instantly slid into her heat, the two of them letting out a groan.

"_Ooohhh… yes… Bren…"_ Angela murmured, feeling the familiar tightening coil in her stomach as she was about to release her head rolling back to hit the side of the pool as Brennan's fingers plunged into her faster and faster never stopping. As her thumb brushed against Ange's clit she finally came, her screams muffled by Brennan's mouth.

Angela clung to the side of the pool for dear life as she came, watching half lidded as Brennan swam slightly over to Booth with a grin.

Booth felt himself gulp at the predatory glint in Brennan's eyes as her hands slowly trailed up and down his chest, a smirk crossing her features. Her small hands finally landed at his waist, a surprised gasp leaving her lips as she suddenly realised that he was in fact naked. Making her suddenly feel a little too over dressed.

Cupping his erection in her hot little hand she pumped him up and down, leaving him to just go along with the flow, a low growl leaving his lips as his hips bucked forward as Brennan started to pump harder and harder.

Temperance could feel her nipples straining against her bikini top, hearing another groan behind her most likely from Angela who was probably enjoying the show. She swiped over the head of his penis, smirking as he bucked up harder before continuing in a fast pace, pressing kisses along his neck and sucking right behind his ear where she knew he liked it.

"Come for me Booth…" Brennan whispered, and just like that he came violently, hips bucking forward in a continuous rhythm before he slowly came down from his high. Screaming her name loudly that they were all surprise nobody had come to see what all the commotion was about.

Over his should he noticed Angela give him a certain look and knew exactly what she meant by it. The oblivious Brennan looked perplexed at the look that crossed Booth's face and with a simple nod by the two of them Booth had her pushed up against the pool ladder, Angela behind her as she swiftly undid her bikini top to caress Brennan's already hardened nubs.

Brennan arched back into the touches, groaning as the two of them peppered kisses along her creamy white skin, her hips bucking forward of their own volition as she felt his hands move down to the sides of the bikini and undo the two bows in a swift tug.

Without any warning he thrust quickly in and out of her, harder each time he re-entered. Angela took her friend's nipples between fore finger and thumb, rubbing in time to his thrusting, knowing just by her friends moans and groans that she was so close to release. She sucked along her neck, taking her time around the area behind her ear.

With a final thrust into her saturated core, Brennan screamed loudly her body pushing back into Angela's as her core milked Booth dry. Booth groaned, her release triggering his own as he unloaded into her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

All three of them let out a weary groan, sharing glances and half sleepy smiles before readjusting their swimwear and stepping out from the pool. The heat of the day had been lost in all the passion.

"That was amazing…." Brennan whispered a little breathless, wrapping her towel around her body and smiling at the agent and the artist who reciprocated her smile. Angela glanced around, her eyes widening as she noticed the spa off to the side and looked back to the two of them.

"How about we go 'cool down' in the spa?"


	3. Relaxtion

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated my fics lately, I've been busy with my birthday and catching up with friends. Hopefully this will tide everyone over in the mean time. This was a lot of fun to write, who knew those two women could be so devious, then again. They are squints. Does this live up to everyone's expectations? I hope so . There should be a new chapter coming soon. I don't own Bones but I really really wish I did. If you like what you see please review.

* * *

Temperance Brennan sighed as she picked up the last phalange to add to the skeleton, it was late at night and she had figured everybody had probably left by now. Her eyes scanned over the skeleton in front of her and with a slightly triumphant smile she stripped her hands of her latex gloves and placed them in the bin.

The swipe of a card and a beeping noise caught the anthropologist's attention and she spun around to face the one and only Angela Montenegro approaching her with a smile on her face, just from that look she could tell Angela was up to something already.

"You're working late Ange, is everything alright?"

"I was waiting for you to finish. Is it just me or has Booth been on edge lately? He's been snapping at everyone really easily. In fact he snapped at Hodgins earlier today that much that he wouldn't stop bitching about it for an hour and a half." Angela explained with a sigh and shook her head.

Brennan bit her lip, remembering how Booth had been acting all of today, sure he had been in a crabby mood and it was obvious that he was under a lot of stress which was most likely from the case. In which their suspect had been less cooperative and had been too busy trying to flirt with Temperance instead.

"Yes I have noticed that Angela, I guess it didn't help with the suspect he interviewed today either…"

"Maybe we could go… cheer him up? I do have a plan in mind…" Angela explained in a sing song tone, letting out a small laugh as she watched the anthropologist's eyes widen in shock and excitement as the realisation hit her of what Ange had suggested.

"I guess it could help him release some tension… I wonder if he's still at his office. Maybe I could call him?" As Brennan reached out to grab her cell Angela stopped her and frowned slightly, forcing her friend to put her phone away.

"Let's make it surprise." Angela explained seductively before she literally dragged her friend off the platform and helped her quickly pack up before the two women hopped into Brennan's car. Pure excitement radiating from them both at the night that would lie ahead as soon as they made it to the Hoover building.

**-x-**

Booth sighed and ran a hand through his hair in pure frustration, or maybe he was just tired. He couldn't tell anymore and right now he really didn't give a damn. All he wanted to do was finish off his paperwork for their latest and go home; luckily he was up to the last page so it wouldn't take him too long.

Today had been a complete disaster, not only was this probably one of the most hardest cases because there had been barely any clues to go by. The case had been a hard one to prove and to make it worse Hacker had been on his case the ever since he had handed him the file, demanding more information which had been almost virtually impossible. Luckily with the squints help (and the name of a bug Booth wouldn't even attempt to pronounce which had been found by Hodgins) they had been able to solve the case.

The thing that had had pissed him off the most was at the interrogation today; the suspect had the nerve to flirt with Bones, _his_ Bones. When the suspect hadn't given him any answers maybe, just maybe he had been a little _too_ rough with him but it had gotten him answers at least.

Unfortunately for Booth, Hacker had found out and scolded him for his actions making Seeley even angrier than before. This had just added towards his hatred for his boss, not only had he placed so much pressure for him on the case, scolded him to make him feel like a complete imbecile but he had dated Brennan in the past and just the thought of it made Booth's blood boil.

Finally finishing the paperwork he placed it in the appropriate folder, ready to be placed on Hacker's desk, first thing in the morning. Seeley hoped that it would make up for what he had done to the suspect and let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair and rocking back and forth, staring blankly at the ceiling.

It made the agent wonder what Brennan was up to; then again she was probably busy working late night with a skeleton. His thoughts drifted to her equally sexy best friend Angela to which he smirked, knowing her she was probably out partying at a night club or something along those lines. It wouldn't surprise him.

It had seemed an eternity (even though it had only been a week or so ago) since he had last seen the two very beautiful women and that had been at Brennan's apartment pool. It was surprising how they hadn't been caught, even when their little activities had continued when they made it to the spa which had been Angela's suggestion.

The sound of his office door opening shook Booth from his reverie and his eyes widened as the two said women walked into his office seductively before sharing a glance with each other. Angela locked the door and Brennan closed to blinds before they both turned back to Booth with alluring smiles on their faces.

Involuntarily the agent gulped, his cock stirring slightly in his pants and he knew their intention of being here from the very start. Part of him knew that he was going to hell and the other part didn't care, thanking God for what was going to happen to him, no doubt it would be _mind blowing._

**-x-**

Brennan was confident of what she had to do, after discussing it for what had seemed a million times over with Angela. They were doing this for _him_ to help him relax and the thought of it just made her a little hot, feeling her pussy flush in her slacks but she ignored it for the moment.

She strode over to the desk with Angela who took her position behind the desk, the artist moving her hands to Booth's back and slowly yet carefully massaging his back, lulling him into a false sense of security.

Temperance moved towards the front of the chair, not missing the grunt from his mouth as she planted her body onto his waiting lap before pressing soft, hot open mouthed kisses along his neck up towards his chin and finally making contact with his mouth.

Angela continued to massage his shoulders, hypnotised by the way Brennan was peppering light kisses along his skin and feeling a pang of jealousy, wishing that her friend's lips were on her body rather than Booth's. This was soon lost as she heard the moan against their now joint lips, knowing that it was a signal from Brennan and her hands slowly moved across Booth's body and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, slowly removing it from his body, grinning as he was too caught up in the kiss to notice.

Angela found she was actually quite enjoying the view presented before her which had only occurred in her wildest dreams (not to mention the other times she had been with these two before) but this seemed different somehow. Her pussy flushed at the thought and she felt a slight blush rise up on her cheeks, feeling her nipples starting to press against the suddenly scratchy material of her lace bra.

Booth groaned as he felt his partner's lips which were working wonders on his body, he briefly felt his jacket being removed, completely forgetting that Angela was even behind him and giving him a massage. His hands placed themselves on either side of Brennan's face as he deepened the kiss, nudging her jaw open and inserting his tongue into her mouth as they duelled for dominance.

Seeley was sure the room had just become ten more times hotter as their passion escalated, groaning at the contact of her nails raking down his back and the fact that she was wriggling in his lap as they kissed. The way her body moved in his lap was almost painful at the way Brennan was brushing his now slightly prominent erection through his pants.

Brennan moved in his lap, noticing each time she shifted her body she just happened to brush past his erection which made her even hotter through her most likely soaked panties. She abruptly ended the kiss and moved back down to his neck again, feeling herself start to lose control. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt which suddenly went flying as she literally ripped his shirt off.

Temperance eased herself off his lap as she kissed down the newly exposed skin, her hands moving down to his pants and fumbling with the metal of his cocky belt buckle. Her eyes flickered up to the artist who was standing behind Booth who looked quite flushed and was probably as turned on as she was as well as Booth.

Booth groaned as Brennan kissed down his body, unsure what was giving him more pleasure the kisses or the fact that Angela was still massaging his back (who knew that she could massage that well!) His hips bucked up as he noticed that his pants and underwear had been pulled down around his ankles, making Seeley wonder how he hadn't noticed that in the first place.

The sight before him made his cock rise to attention, causing both women to let out a small laugh. Brennan sat there before him, pursing her lips which she had just been using on his chest before licking her upper lip. He knew the anthropologist was going to be the death of him and groaned louder as she breathed out hot air onto his penis.

The anthropologist leant in closer, pressing a small kiss to the head laughing slightly as his hips bucked up and he let out a loud groan. Oh so very carefully she darted her tongue out to lick along the head and the sides, not missing the moans that left his lips and the way he was literally starting to lose control above her.

Booth bucked into her talented mouth and groaned louder, his eyes rolling back into his head. Still briefly aware of Angela's presence behind him, he looked down and almost passed out as he watched the way she suddenly took him fully into her mouth (she constantly told him she had a great gag reflex after all). The way she was sucking him while another hand was massaging one of his balls was slowly sending him over the edge.

"Jesus Christ Bones…" Booth groaned, bucking wildly into her mouth knowing by now he was probably fucking her face.

He was suddenly brought to attention of breathing at his ear before a familiar voice followed, remembering Angela was still behind him as he was lost in all the sensations feeling the familiar orgasm feeling rising in his stomach and it made Booth wonder if Angela was getting hot just by watching them.

"Having fun G-man? I know Bren is. Aren't you Bren?" Angela whispered laughing as her friend eagerly bobbed her head up and down causing her to take Booth in even more and add to the stimulation of the blow job. Not missing the loud groan from the agent's lips.

Brennan hummed against his cock, knowing that he was so close by this point and she loved every minute of it. At least he would be relaxing by now, well she hoped so anyway. She could never resist the taste of him, and with one last suck she felt him release his seed into her mouth. Temperance swallowed him easily, and released him from her mouth with a 'pop'. Her tongue licked around the rest of him, gathering the last of his juices before carefully standing up with a grin.

Booth groaned loudly, shouting his partner's name as he finally came into her mouth, his lower torso bucking wildly into her face. It didn't matter if he was literally fucking her face because he knew she loved it. His eyes finally opened, noticing the two women standing in the middle of the room, wondering how they had arrived there so fast but thought nothing of it.

**-x-**

"Booth, can you lie down on the couch? Ange and I will just get ready and then we'll come join you." Brennan explained her voice husky and seductive.

Seeley obeyed and nodded, removing his shoes and the other items of clothing from his ankles before striding over to the couch and lying down. Wondering what was in store next.

Brennan smirked as she looked to a slightly confused Angela. This hadn't been part of the plan originally but she figured she owed her best friend after the little show before which had probably made her hot for it. Knowing her own panties were drenched she took a step closer towards Angela and captured her face in her hands, their lips met instantly and she didn't miss the loud groan from her friend's lips. The kiss was passionate and she quickly nudged her jaw open, delving her tongue inside before smoothing her hands down her front.

Angela's eyes widened as Brennan kissed her, this hadn't been part of the original plan but she had decided to go along with it, knowing she had gotten too hot for it while watching her best friend give her other friend a blow job.

A gasp left her lips as she removed the blouse from her body and quickly unclipped her bra, which fell to the floor in a pile. Angela's eyes rolled back into her head, her hands fumbling to undo Brennan's blouse as well while the anthropologist caressed and fondled her best friend's breasts.

"Bren… Ahh…" Was all Angela was able to manage, causing Tempe to laugh and let her own blouse and bra hit the floor.

"You like that don't you Ange?" Brennan teased, removing her hands from her friend's breasts and moving them down to Angela's jeans, carefully unzipping them and letting them hit the floor.

Booth stared at the two women in wonder, his jaw dropping open. This didn't seem planned and it made his cock stand to attention. Uncomfortably he shifted his position, not missing the needy groan that left Angela's lips as Brennan fondled her breasts. He could have sworn the two women had done this before, they seemed that close as friends but he doubted it slightly.

"I love it sweetie... Ah! What are you doing?" the artist cried in surprise as her friend ran a finger over her slit through her panties.

Brennan smirked as she noticed the wet patch on her best friend's panties suddenly grow larger and removed her own pants, taking her panties down with them.

"Just making sure you're ready for the next part of our plan. I mean after all you want to be nice and wet for Booth don't you?" Temperance crooned, and flashing Booth a wink.

The anthropologist knelt down and tugged Angela's panties down with her teeth until they hit her ankles, not missing the groan of disappointment from the artist. Slowly she delved one finger into her wet folds and grinned as Angela moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back into her head. She continued to plunge her fingers in at a slow pace, feeling the moisture already pooling to her fingers before removing them.

Angela groaned, watching her friend pull down her panties with her teeth and let out a groan as she felt a finger slowly enter her soaked pussy, her nipples perked up through her arousal and the cold air in the room. With a quick glance to Booth and his shocked expression she could tell he was enjoying it just as much.

When Brennan finally removed her fingers and licked them into her mouth she stood up and took the artist's hands, leading her over to the couch. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips Temperance straddled his hips while Angela took her place at his head.

At the same time, both women lowered themselves down. Booth and Brennan letting out a grunt as she lowered herself down onto his erect cock while Angela lowered her pussy down to Booth's open mouth.

Booth groaned and thrust his hips up, delving his tongue into Angela's folds before running his tongue up her slit and across her clit grinning at the way she moaned and bucked into his mouth. He picked up the pace, entering her folds in quick yet deep thrusts while his hips bucked up to meet Brennan's hips as she rolled around on top of him caressing her own breasts at the same time.

All three of them felt the familiar feeling in their stomachs and before long they all screamed loudly, the two women calling out Booth's name while Seeley called out Angela and Brennan's name as a mixture of one word.

**-x-**

Brennan sighed as she cuddled up closer to Booth's chest, her breathing slowly calming down as she looked towards a sleeping Angela on the other side of Booth and grinned.

"So was it a nice surprise?" the anthropologist questioned.

"Yeah it was great, I think I can finally relax." Booth explained a little hoarsely.

Their lips met in a kiss before a grumble came from the other side of Booth and a sleepy Angela opened her eyes.

"Hey where's my kiss?" she asked grumpily to which the two other occupants of the couch laughed, Brennan reaching over to press a kiss to Angela's lips.

"Do you think you two are up to another round of fun? Maybe on Booth's desk?" Angela questioned, standing up on wobbly legs and moving over to the desk, sitting down on it legs crossed before flashing the two of them a wink.

"I'm sure we could handle that. What do you say Booth?"

"Anything for my two favourite women."


	4. Public Escapades part 1

**A/N:** Okay so I apologize a million times over for not updating so much lately and to be honest this chapter took me a couple of days to write just because I've been so busy. I'd like to thank **Lurker760 **for inspiring this chapter. It's not really a threesome chapter but yeah. I'd also like to thank **moonserenity089** for giving me all the suggestions. Hopefully you'll all like this… Review if you like what you see or have any suggestions. This is part one of this chapter but I'll be submitting it in two separate chapters. Hope you all like it! Please review.

* * *

Booth sighed as he walked into the night club, slightly hesitant. Once again, Angela had chosen the destination for their little threesome escapades; of course he would have never figured it to be somewhere so… public.

Then again, Angela had persuaded the two of them that she went there all the time and nothing would go wrong. But this was Angela they were talking about here so he figured they would just have to trust her no matter what, knowing no matter what she would always convince them otherwise.

Making his way through the door of the club after walking past a particularly scary looking bouncer, the cold night air was suddenly replaced by the warm, upbeat atmosphere of the night club.

The room was dark, bright lights of various colours illuminating the dance floor which was bustling with people who were in a close proximity of each other. His eyes scanned the wide expanse of the club which was decorated with bright lights, tables and chairs adorning areas away from the dance floor.

The agent's eyes stopped as he spotted the bar almost instantly, deciding to wait there for Brennan and Angela to arrive. Seeley knew he needed a drink or two to gain his courage which was slowly slipping and chastised himself.

_You're a former FBI sniper and you're suddenly afraid of having sex in public with two equally beautiful women? Get it together Seeley!_

Booth slowly made his way to the bar, bustling past the groups of clustered people who were standing around just talking or observing the dance floor.

Taking an empty stool, the agent ordered a beer and waited casually, his eyes darting towards the door every time it opened, wondering where the hell Brennan and Angela were. Then again, they were probably having one of their little "girl talks" or whatever they were called.

**-x-**

Angela grinned to herself as she applied the remainder of her lipstick, pursing her lips to administer it fully around her lips. The artist examined herself once more in the mirror, smoothing out the extremely tight fitting red cocktail dress which rested extremely high up her body her breasts almost spilling from the cups, glad she hadn't chosen the option of wearing a bra underneath.

Ange couldn't help but smirk arrogantly, knowing very well she would definitely attract the attention of a certain FBI agent and anthropologist who would no doubt be drooling over her.

An excited squeal left the artist's lips as her phone suddenly sounded that she had received a text message, an upbeat and new age tone filling the quiet house. She giggled and skipped barefoot towards her phone which had been resting on the dining room table, knowing it would be her best friend.

Flipping the phone open and opening the text message, Angela's smile faded and was suddenly replaced with a frown as she read the words.

It turns out her friend wouldn't be coming to join them tonight; she was too busy writing another draft for her book which was due by tomorrow.

"Breeeennn. Ugh. Now what am I going to do?" Angela whinged out loud, sending a quickly reply and explaining that they could make up for it tomorrow at the lab.

She had been looking forward to tonight for a few days now, growing hot at just the thought of being with her best friend and her extremely sexy FBI partner. In fact just this morning while working the heat had pooled instantly to her core just at the thought.

Walking back to her bedroom disappointedly she sat on the side of her bed, her phone still in her hand she started to dial Booth's number until she froze on the last digit. A typical and sly Angela style smile crossing her face.

Of course, Booth didn't really have to know that Brennan wasn't coming after all did he? Besides, she figured, trying to justify her reasoning, they would all be able to see each other at work the next day and maybe have some fun if it was a slow day, if not she was sure the night would make up for it.

Her grin broadened at the thought of having a chance of actually feeling the sheer power and gratification of Seeley Booth during intercourse. After witnessing the intense and mind blowing orgasms Temperance experienced every time they met up, Angela knew it would be an out of this world experience.

Quickly she stepped into her bright red heels, grabbed her clutch and her mobile before rushing out the door her pussy flushing in anticipation of what was to come.

**-x-**

Taking another sip of his beer, Seeley waited starting to grow impatient his foot tapping on the bottom of the stool every so often his eyes would flicker towards the door to seek out his partner and her friend.

A young blonde sat next to him, glancing every so often at him. When he gave her full attention she flashed him a flirtatious smile which Booth reciprocated.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. What's somebody as handsome as you doing here at a bar all alone?"

Stephanie offered a hand out to which Booth shook; as she leant forward he gained a generous view of her cleavage.

Taking another sip of his beer Booth let out a genuine chuckle, sure this woman was beautiful and he did always have a thing for blondes but she had nothing when it came to Brennan and Angela.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie, I'm Seeley," Booth replied, noting the confused look on her face. "I know, it's a weird name huh?"

The blonde laughed at his remark, flicking a piece of hair from her face and inching closer and closer to Booth as the conversation turned casual although he didn't miss the flirtatious tone in her voice.

He wondered if Brennan and Angela were ever going to show up and as if  
on cue he heard his name being shouted by a familiar voice.

His eyes darted to the front door to notice Angela striding towards  
him, wearing an extremely short, sequin dress.

The agent gulped as he noticed the way she was fuming. Holy shit, he  
was in trouble.

~x~

Angela strode confidently into the familar surroudings of the night  
club she had visited oh so very often when she was single.

But of course now it could be her special little place with Brennan  
and Booth too.

Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the masses of crowds, trying to find  
the familiar face of Seeley Booth. Unfortunately he was no where to be  
found and her brow creased in confusion.

Carefully making her way to the bar and weaving her way through the  
crowd, deciding to get a drink before searching around for the agent  
her eyes landed on the sight before her.

Her mouth opened as Booth sat at the bar, flirting with a unknown  
blonde woman. Anger rose up in Ange's body at the prospect of being  
ditch, storming past groups of people.

"Booth!" she called out to catch his attention and she smirked at the  
way he gulped after seeing her. Oh that's right he was fucking in for  
that was for sure.

Making her way to the bar Angela leant over and ordered a martini  
before standing exceptionally close to Booth, wrapping one arm around  
his waist and letting the other run up and down his thigh.

The artist stood up on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to Booth  
cheek before smiling sickly sweet.

"Sorry am I late Seeley?" she questioned innocently, batting her  
eyelashes.

"Not at all Ange…" he replied, gulping lightly making Angela smirk against him.

Leaning over the bar, the artist ordered herself a martini before turning back to the blonde and cocking an eyebrow.

"Who might this be?"

"This is Stephanie."

"Mmhmm… Nice to meet you Stephanie." Angela responded, her voice bitter.

As her glass hit the bar Angela reached towards it and payed the man at the bar. Grasping Booth's hand and heaving him off the seat. She started to pull him away, giving him just enough time to grab his beer.

Just as they passed by the blonde Angela turned and smiled, sickly sweet.

"Oh sweetie, believe me. You wouldn't have a chance or be able to handle Booth."

With that she strode off with Booth towards an empty table, smirking arrogantly as she sat down, noting the agent's shocked expression before taking a sip of her drink.

**-x-**

Booth felt his face flush as Angela literally dragged him off. Shooting her a weird look as he finished his beer off, sighing and rubbing his temple.

He looked over Angela, noting her high and mighty smile.

"What?" Angela questioned frowning as she put her glass down.

"Did you have to be so rude about it?"

"Honey, believe me. I can be _worse_" Angela replied with a grin.

Booth glanced around again, wondering when Brennan was coming so they could get started. He was slightly intoxicated and the alcohol was working through his system making him want to have at least a little bit of fun already.

"Booth, Bren isn't coming tonight. She can't make it. So it's just you and me." The artist purred seductively.

Seeley let out a grumble of frustration which turned into a sudden grunt as her hands made quick work of the zipper on his jeans, her small hand suddenly making its way past the barrier of his jeans and boxers.

Angela grinned as Booth instantly bucked forward into her hand almost in pure need, her hands starting a slow pump up and down his slowly erecting shaft.

Booth couldn't believe how quick Angela had been to do this and groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hips bucked forward to meet her extremely eager hand.

The artist moved her thumb over the head, collecting the drop of pre-cum that had collected there and smoothing it over his erection. She scooted her chair closer to his own and picked up her pace not missing the groans that left his lips.

"That's nice huh?" Angela crooned almost teasingly in his ear.

"Jesus Christ, Ange you should give a guy some warning first." Booth hissed back, head lolling back as Angela squeezed him harder.

Angela just let out a laugh and pressed a kiss to Booth's cheek, flashing him one of her grins before picking up the pace once again and just like that he came.

"Oh fuck…" Seeley groaned, hips rising for a final time he was surprised that nobody around the area had the faintest idea what was going on.

Grabbing a napkin, Angela wiped her hands before handing it over to Booth with a slightly apologetic smile. Picking up her drink she took another sip while he cleaned himself up.

A small yelp left Angela's lips as Booth grabbed her arm unexpectedly and dragged her from the chair.

"Where are we going Booth?" she questioned as he started to drag her towards the door.

"We're going outside Ange." Booth replied a mischievous glint in his eyes as he led her outside.

The cold night air hit them both as a shock, holding a large contrast compared to the heat radiating from their aroused bodies.

Without any warning Booth continued to pull Angela until they reached a nearby abandoned alleyway, out of the view of anybody walking along the street.

A gasp left the artist's lips as she pressed up against the cold brick wall, his lips suddenly attacking her neck with a newly gained fervor, leaving small little bite marks along the caramel skin of her neck.

Booth grinned, pressing her further against the wall while he ground his arousal into hers even through the small cocktail dress she was wearing.

His lips slowly made their way down the column of her neck to rest at the v-neck of her cocktail dress. The agent pulled the cups down exposing her pert and full breasts, her nipples already perky in invitation.

Angela groaned as his lips attached themselves to a bud, her hands instinctively moving to wrap in his short spiky locks. Her head lolling back to hit the brick wall, brown eyes rolling back into her head.

Seeley grinned against her breast, using one hand to caress the other giving it the same attention. His right hand however smoothed down her stomach to move underneath the cocktail dress and up her thighs.

At the feeling of her shudder, Booth instantly pushed his fingers past the barrier of her panties, inserting two into her extremely wet heat. A gasp left the artist's parted lips her hips bucking forward to urge Booth to continue his ministrations.

Booth waited until his fingers were covered in her slick juices before easily spinning a highly aroused Angela around, hiking up her cocktail dress and letting her panties pool to her ankles.

His fingers slowly traced around her hole before plunging in slowly in and out to let her become accustomed to the feeling. Angela continued to push backwards on his fingers.

Seeley retracted his fingers, smoothing more of her juices over the length of his cock before pressing his head into her tight hole, slowly pushing in entirely.

The two of them groaned at the sudden contact, he continued to thrust into her feeling delirious at the same time at how tight yet how oh-so-very-good it felt.

Angela let out a cry as he continued to pump into her body, his other hand moving around to find her clit and rubbing it in vigorous circles and with that she came suddenly.

"Booth!" the artist cried, her come covering his fingers and with a finally thrust he emptied himself into her and let out a groan.

When they had both finally recovered he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Angela let out a laugh and spun back around to face him, quickly fixing herself up and grabbing his hand. She tugged him towards her car and grinned.

"Of course not, it was amazing. I wouldn't expect any less from you stud." She purred, pressing a kiss to his cheek before getting into her car with him.

**-x-**

"It's a shame Bren missed out huh?" Angela exclaimed after a brief few minutes of silence as they drove towards her apartment.

Seeley jumped at the sound of the artist's voice, turning a corner sharper than he expected.

"Yeah it was a real big shame…" the agent replied disappointedly.

He turned to face her, not missing the sly smile that crossed her face. Just by that look, Booth knew she had a plan.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I know it's kinda awkward writing Booth and Angela but it was an experience nonetheless. If you like what you see please review! This is part one of a chapter so hopefully you'll like the next part. Did somebody say Egyptian room?


	5. Public Escapades part 2

**A/N:** I'd just like to apologize to everybody now for my lack of updates, I've finally found time to update however it might not be as often as I'd like it to be. Hopefully you can all be patient and I thank you for being so. I decided to write this chapter since I have actually been meaning to for quite some time now but I haven't had a chance to do so since I've been busy with being sick and I have school coming back soon but I promise I will update. Big thanks to **moonserenity089 ** for inspiring this fic and without her this fic wouldn't be possible. Also, big thanks to everyone who's reading this, I didn't think it was possible to keep this fic going. Sorry if this chapter is really sloppy, I'm not too happy with it but I'm sure it's perfectly fine. I don't own Bones, but I wish I did. Enjoy everyone! Don't forget to review please!

* * *

Angela Montenegro grinned as she leant back into the seat of Booth's SUV, smoothing out the ends of her skirt before glancing mischievously towards the FBI agent who had been nice enough to offer her a lift to work this morning especially after last night's little escapade.

As they stopped at a traffic light which had turned red all of a sudden Seeley looked towards Angela obviously confused by her mischievous smile and the realisation hit him, remembering her mischievous smile from the night before which had returned this morning.

"I was thinking." Angela started, smoothing out her skirt before running her digit fingers around the material in small circles. "Well last night on the way home, I came up with an idea. Since Brennan missed out last night on our fun and I know the Egyptian room has no cameras and it'll be deserted at lunch time, we could treat her there?"

Booth couldn't help but grin, feeling the heat pool down to his pants at the thought, turning a corner and watching as Angela's grin grew along with his.

"That's a brilliant plan Ange, she won't know what she's getting herself into." He mumbled, glancing to the side as the eager artist had her mobile out, her fingers flying over the keyboard, a triumphant smile rose on her features as she clicked the send button.

"I just sent her a message telling her to meet us in the Egyptian room in five minutes." Angela cried in delight, letting out a small laugh. "Oh this is going to be fun."

-x-

Temperance Brennan jumped in her office as her phone vibrated in her jeans pocket, the simple ringtone echoing through the silent expanse of the anthropologist's office. With a sigh she fumbled to reach it, opening the message from Angela, cerulean blue eyes instantly widening.

She glanced at the time on her open laptop, a blank word document spread out before her and she couldn't help but smile as she closed it and got up from her chair, placing her phone back in her pocket.

For the entire morning now, Brennan had been frustrated over her book's progress wishing she could have been out with Booth and Angela rather than being stuck in her office. It hadn't proved successful as she still had much more to write, pleased that she would be able to have a break.

Glancing around nervously for signs of anybody following her, Temperance finally made it into the Egyptian room, taking her seat on a bed out of sight of the door letting out a small sigh. Every few minutes she continued to check her watch, feeling her arousal spike up in anticipation of what was soon to come knowing she was already impatient.

Without any warning, her right hand snuck down slowly and pressed against the juncture of her thighs, her lips parting to release a soft moan. At the sudden realisation of what she was doing, Brennan closed her legs cursing herself when it only proved to trap her hand in between her open legs.

Taking another glance to the door, the needy anthropologist nodded to herself, carefully undoing her slacks and letting them rest just below her thighs. Acting on pure instinct one hand moved up under her blouse and bra, caressing a breast another moan leaving her lips this one louder than the last while the other moved towards her throbbing core. Her fingers reached under the waistband of her panties, seeking their destination.

-x-

Angela led Booth eagerly through the Jeffersonian, tugging him along with a skip in her step and a bright, excited smile on her face. It was obvious he was having trouble keeping up but he tried as best as possible.

The two of them took a peek in Brennan's office, just to make sure that she was already in the Egyptian room, with their assumptions confirmed they both hurried off to where they were meeting the anthropologist.

Angela rounded the corner with Booth in tow, walking through the door and glancing around curiously wondering where her friend was, her brows creasing in frustration as there was no sight of her.

"Where is she?" Angela muttered out loud, her hands resting on her hips as she looked over to Booth who just shrugged his shoulders.

A loud, throaty moan interrupted the two of them, their eyes widening as they rushed towards the source of the sound. Both their jaws dropped at the sight they were met with, Temperance Brennan in all her beauty, sitting on the bed her eyes half lidded and mouth open, continuously moaning her pleasure.

One hand was working hurriedly under her panties while the other hand was eagerly teasing her breasts and nipples to add to her pleasure.

Brennan was too lost in her pleasure to hear either of them enter, her hips bucking up towards her hands as she inserted a second finger into her heat, surprised by how wet she was. The sound of Angela clearing her throat caught the anthropologist's attention, making her still her movements suddenly and look at the artist and the FBI agent who was walking behind her with wide eyes.

"Sweetie, as much as Booth and I love to see you like that, you should have waited…" The Eurasian chastised with a frown but her tone was far from angry as she strode towards Brennan predatorily, slender fingers already making quick work of her blouse.

"Wouldn't you rather have a little fun with Booth and I? You look like you need it as much as we do and it'll be a nice break." Angela purred, her bra and blouse discarded what seemed meters away, skirt and panties already around her ankles as she easily stepped from them.

A sly smile curved up on Temperance's features, her hands slowly sliding out from their positions, offering one forward which was covered in her juices. Angela grabbed the hand eagerly, licking the juices from her two fingers with a smile.

Sensing a presence behind her Angela retracted her mouth regretfully, smiling back at the FBI agent who was already naked, his arousal bulging obviously.

"She tastes so good Booth." The artist moaned, her breaths coming out in little pants by this point. She knelt down in between Brennan's open legs, pulling her slacks and panties fully down to her ankles, Booth joining her by her side.

Temperance looked down eagerly at the two of them, her eyes wide and full of pure excitement as the two of them leant forward, tongue darting out to engulf her wet pinkness which was now on show for them.

Angela and Booth found themselves surrounded by the taste and scent of Temperance Brennan, finding it was the sweetest treat of all. Every so often, the artist's and the FBI agent's mouths met in a kiss before continuing their work, rushes of heat tingling down their spine at Brennan's encouraging moans and groans.

The anthropologist let out a throaty moan, hips bucking forward literally fucking both of her lover's faces as they devoured her sweetness, her hands splaying in each of their hair, nails digging into their scalps. Soon enough she broke, a loud scream leaving her lips as she deposited her juices into their waiting mouths as her orgasm shook her lithe frame.

Booth was the first to stand up, feeling himself hold back as much as possible for his own release, his balls tightening. Her reached towards Brennan and picked her up carefully, laying her down on the floor before his mouth re attached to her core, lapping up the remains of her orgasm greedily hoping for her to experience another.

Angela grinned, licking the remains of her friend from around her lips before shifting closer to Booth, her mouth opening wider as she captured his length in her mouth grinning as she heard him grunt against Brennan.

The air was filled with the scent of each of their arousals, Temperance letting out needy moans her hips bucking towards Booth's mouth eagerly while the agent grunted his approval of what Angela was doing against Brennan.

Angela knew how close Booth was and grinned, slowly retracting her mouth and not missing the agent's grumble of disapproval as she sat back on her heels, watching him move away from Brennan.

"On your back stud." Angela chirped with a grin, pleased when he had followed instructions. She eyed her best friend for a minute before sliding closer to Booth, straddling his lap she lowered herself onto him, relieved groans leaving both their lips as she started to swivel and move her hips to a rhythm that they would both enjoy. Her breasts bounced with her movements, leaving the two of them panting as his hands moved up to cup the round globes, his fingers swirling over her erect nipples.

Temperance watched the two of them with curiosity, feeling a tingle run straight down her spine to her core where it blossomed making her shudder. She stood up, shuffling over to Booth's mouth and leaning over groaning as he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucked on it eagerly, like it was his favourite treat.

"I'm coming… I'm coming…" Angela moaned, as Booth's hands captured her hips helping her reach her destination. Suddenly the artist let out a deep cry, her back arching as her body shuddered, milking Seeley dry as he spilled into her.

The artist waited a few moments, carefully easing herself up with a lopsided grin watching as Booth sat up, crawling over to Brennan with an all knowing smile as he lay her back and with a slight shift in movement he rocked his hips forward entering her.

Temperance let out a loud moan, her hips raising off the ground to meet his own as he continued to thrust back into her heat over and over, every time it felt like home. His lips peppered kisses along her neck, nibbling every so often just to heighten the experience.

Angela moved over to Brennan's upper body, leaning her torso down as the anthropologist captured a pebbled nipple into her mouth and sucked eagerly making her moan in response. Moans, groans and panting filled the air, each person's voice raising in octaves much like their pleasure.

All three of them shattered suddenly, Booth with one final thrust into Brennan spilling into her while shouting her name, the anthropologist was doing the same as she screamed her partner's name. The artist trembled, her juices framing her thighs and rolling down her legs at the sensations she was provided and the visual stimulation that was presented to her.

Standing up on trembling legs, Booth managed to pick up Angela and Brennan placing them down on the bed before collapsing himself as they all regained their bodily functions, Angela's voice interrupting the silence.

"I think we should all catch up this weekend and have a little fun." She explained excitedly, easing herself up onto her elbows to glance down at the exhausted occupants of the bed.

"I'm not sure Ange, I have a lot to do and…" her voice trailed off as the artist leant down to kiss her friend, silencing her suddenly. "Sweetie, it's going to be fun and I think you need to relax a little and what else would be better than with Booth and I?"

Booth sat up with a smile, carefully gathering the clothing and dressing along with the other women.

"So where would we go for the weekend? I don't think I'd be able to keep you all in my apartment." Brennan exclaimed with a frown, following them out from the Egyptian room.

"Why not my place? I don't have Parker this weekend and I have plenty of room." He exclaimed with a smile, watching both woman nod their assent.

"So that's the deal then, Booth's apartment in ten minutes and we can continue what we started." Angela cried with a skip in her step, striding out of the Jeffersonian with the other two and into Booth's SUV after explaining to Cam they had some "important business" to attend to.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think? I hope you all like it and don't be afraid to review please! The next fic I'm updating is _Alphabet_


	6. Anticipation For The Weekend

**A/N: I decided to update this fic before everything got way too busy. I know I haven't updated this fic in two months, my apologies! Everything's been so crazy lately, hopefully when I get less hours at work I'll be able to update more. Thanks again to moonserenity089 for prompting the ideas for this fic and thank you to all my old and new followers of this series. If you like what you see, please review because it means the world to me. I don't own any of the characters. I recommend when Angela turns on the CD player you listen to the song: Class Actress - Journal of Ardency it'll add more visual picture to the scene hopefully. Enjoy people!**

**

* * *

**

The trio rushed towards the SUV in excitement, Booth heaved himself in the front while the two girls jumped in back. The agent instantly buckled up his seatbelt; the anticipation, which hung in the air, was too much for any of them to bear. Booth felt himself shaking as he turned on the ignition, images flooding his mind of all the wonderful things they could all get up to.

Deciding to make sure the two women were ready, Seeley turned his head around, eyes widening in surprise at the sight he was met with. Temperance and Angela seemed to be lost in their own little world as their lips continuously crashed down on each other, breathy sighs echoing through the car.

The agent felt his pants tighten as he took in the situation, one of Angela's hands had already found it's way under Brennan's blouse and was fondling a single breast through her bra while the anthropologist's hand was caressing the artist's inner thigh.

Parting to take in some oxygen, lips swollen and face flushed the two women noticed that Booth had seen what they had been doing, both of them giggling.

"Why don't you take us home Booth? Before we both end up naked in the backseat. Not that you'd mind at all." Angela teased, grinning at the shocked looks she was given.

"Angela was just kidding Booth, please. Take us home." Brennan pleaded, leaning in to kiss Booth on the lips, nudging his jaw open and letting her tongue invade his mouth. She teased him for a while, pleasure shooting to both their centers as their tongues fought for dominance.

Temperance pulled back into Angela's embrace, stroking her cheek lovingly before their lips met again. Seeley attempted to focus his eyes on the road ahead as he pressed his foot to the pedal, instantly speeding off, hoping to be back to his apartment as soon as possible.

While speeding down a straight road, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before they would be home, he risked a glance in the rearview mirror to check on Brennan and Angela, his pants tighten further as they had resumed kissing from earlier. Their mouths meeting in a passionate frenzy and Booth froze as he could have sworn he had seen some tongue action in there somewhere, breathy pants coming from both girls while Angela's hands caressed Temperance's breasts.

After five minutes of speeding (with the possibility many speeding tickets) and watching the artist and the anthropologist in the rearview mirror, they finally arrived to his apartment, deciding to take the elevator for fear of taking the stairs. Not only would they be too public but Booth swore if he had to wait any longer, he wouldn't hesitate to take either of them against the stairs, not caring who would be watching.

As they scrambled into the elevator, the agent was amusedly as Brennan and Angela joined again, the artist's hands snaking down to her ass and pulling Temperance's closer to her in her need as they resumed their actions from the car.

The ding of the elevator signaled their arrival, Booth grabbing Angela and Brennan and pulling them along to his apartment. With his spare hand he fumbled through his work pockets to try and find his keys, quite a hard task due to his arousal clouded mind. Not to mention the two women who were peppering kisses up along his neck, hands running up and down his chest while murmuring sexually explicit actions into his ear.

Finally opening the door that seemed like it had taken a century to do so Booth felt a tugging on his arms as Brennan and Angela pulled him towards his bedroom, mischievous smirk on their pretty little faces and he knew they had a plan in store.

Temperance pushed him onto his bed lightly while Angela stood next to her with a grin, spinning a pair of his handcuffs around her index finger. She had stolen them away from him while he had been fumbling with the keys.

The two women grabbed Booth before he even had a chance to protest, looping the handcuffs around the headboard and clicking them shut. The agent watched as Angela walked over to the CD player, her hips swaying from side to side.

Brennan who was straddling his waist pressed a kiss to his lips, pressing her tongue through the barrier of their mouths for half a second before pulling back regretfully as Angela tapped her on the shoulder, signaling for her to stand up.

"Don't worry Seeley, you're going to definitely enjoy this." Brennan purred, batting her eyelashes innocently and smirking. The music that blared from the speakers was slow yet promiscuous and the agent's eyes widened as the two women met for a soft kiss.

Angela pressed further against Brennan, grinding herself sensually against the anthropologist before hooking one leg around Tempe's waist and rubbing herself against her. A breathy moan left the artist's lips before she met Brennan for a passionate kissing session, one much like the one that had occurred earlier.

Temperance's hands smoothed up Angela's chest, groping her breasts on the way up before smoothing down her back and pushing her further against her. Her lips worked their way down Angela's neck she shifted it to the side to allow for further access.

Brennan became more furious against Angela's neck, making small little bites and nips, marking her territory. Her hands rested on the artist's hips, grinding her lower body against Angela's.

The couple writhed in time to the music, breathy moans slightly audible over the sensual sounds emitting from the speaker. Brennan pulled at Angela's blouse, ripping the fabric with a sickening tearing sound, having no patience to undo the buttons. Her lips continued their path down to her collarbone, enjoying the way Angela let out a surprised gasp, hips rocking forward in need of more. Her bra was carefully removed and Brennan pampered the skin with soft kisses, lips locking around a nipple and sucking on it softly causing Angela to cry out in pleasure.

The Eurasian artist's hands tugged impatiently at Brennan's blouse and the anthropologist retracted a little to let her pull it up over her head and remove her bra, not caring where it landed on the floor.

As Angela's hands captured her breasts in her hands, fondling her nipples and tweaking them in between her thumb and forefinger while Temperance sucked at the artist's breasts before trailing her tongue downwards.

She ran it teasingly along the hem of her short skirt before unzipping it from the back and letting it pool around Angela's ankles. Her lips pressing soft kisses while her fingers hooked themselves in the hem of the artist's panties and pulled them down.

Before Brennan could continue further, Angela's hands threaded into her auburn locks and yanked her up softly. Temperance complied eagerly, being pulled in front of Angela as the artist's slender hands ran up and down Brennan's chest.

Her hands captured Brennan's breasts, tweaking her nipples softly and giving Booth a show. Her hands continued their ministrations of Temperance's breasts, her body grinding forward into the anthropologist in her own need. Brennan let out a groan, her head lolling back and resting on Angela's shoulder as she proceeded to press soft, open mouth kisses along the creamy column of her neck.

Booth couldn't believe the sight in front of him, tugging on the handcuffs that dug into his wrists his hands just aching to touch either of them and produce the moans he loved to hear erupt from their lips. He was fully erect now, groaning as his hips thrust up into nothingness in his need.

Nothing could make him look away from the sinful sight that was Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro grinding against each other and undressing one another. Things like this only happened in his wildest dreams, the ones he saved for lonely nights where he really needed some release. The agent couldn't believe his luck at being an audience to such two beautiful women.

Angela grinned as she got down on her knees in front of Brennan, carefully undoing her slacks and pulling them down along with her panties. The scent of Temperance's arousal was obvious in the air and as Angela parted her pussy lips she was pleased to find that the anthropologist was completely drenched.

"I think I'm really going to enjoy this." Angela mused aloud, parting Brennan's legs and taking her time as she licked from top to bottom of the anthropologist's core, groaning aloud at the taste.

Her hands reached around to grip onto Brennan's upper thighs as she worked her tongue inside of the anthropologist, hitting against her g-spot and curling her tongue backwards.

Brennan moaned louder, her eyes rolling back into her head as her hips rolled further onto Angela's mouth. She threaded her hands into the artist's curls in an attempt to stabilize herself, a warm feeling rising up in her stomach and flowing all through her body.

"_Oooh. Angie! _That feels… I-it feels…_ah! Right there! Yes! Yes! Keep going!_ Feels so good." Temperance moaned in encouragement, her hips rocking faster in her need against Angela's mouth. She knew she was probably fucking the artist's face but she really didn't care, taking in Angela's own moans and knowing she was probably enjoying it just as much.

Angela's tongue worked faster inside of the anthropologist, weaving one of her hands around to her front and rubbing two fingers against Brennan's clit in small circles, knowing it would set her off.

Brennan's nails dug into Angela's scalp as she came, screaming out the artist's name. Her hips continuously rocked forward, thrusting into Angela's face while the artist collected all her juices, swallowing them eagerly.

After a few minutes, the couple finally calmed down, taken by surprise as the music abruptly stopped and Booth cleared his throat to the side a bright grin on his face.

He spun the handcuffs easily on his index finger, the key in his hand noticing the way they both licked their lips in unison.

"Luckily ladies, I keep a spare behind the bedpost just incase." Booth shot them both his charm smile, resting the cuffs and the keys on the bedside table, knowing he would probably need them later.

"As much as that was a fantastic show, I wouldn't mind joining in." Seeley stalked towards them, watching the way their eyes darkened in arousal as he did so, pushing them softly onto the bed.

Booth climbed onto the bed himself, cornering them against the headboard and licking his lips as he stared at them like a predator about to capture his prey.

* * *

**A/N: So did this live up to everyone's expectations? Hope you all like it~!**


	7. Payback

**A/N: I thought it would be a good idea to update all my fics or attempt to before school starts, it's going to be a hectic year this year so I don't know how much I'll be able to update. Big thanks for everyone who's been reviewing and following this threesome fun fic. Big thanks to ****moonserenity089 for prompting more ideas my way and being so patient with me. I've been thinking of making a sequel to _TLBD b_ut I've got heaps of fics to update so far so I might wait until I finish a couple more fics before contiuing otherwise it'll be too stressful. I've also made a fanfiction account for some non M rated fics and you can find that on my profile. Hope you all like this, please review because it means the world to me and once again, I don't own the Bones characters, but I do like to take them out for a bit of fun now and again.**

******

* * *

**

The agent crawled further up onto the bed, smirking arrogantly as he watched the two women glance at him in surprise. Leaning up slightly, Booth hovered over the anthropologist first. His lips pressed against hers softly, only for a mere second before they were removed again.

Booth leant in to press a kiss to Angela's lips, using his spare hand to grab the handcuffs that had been left abandoned on the bedside table. Without any warning he grasped her wrists, clicking them around them before moving the chain around the best post.

The artist had no idea what had hit her until she head the clink of metal, her eyes widening and a soft gasp leaving her lips as he parted from her. Angela pouted up at Booth, tugging on the restraints that bound her wrists with some hope of being let free but the devilish smile that perked up on Booth's features gave no indication of her being let free any time soon.

"W-Why am I the one to be punished and not Brennan?" Angela questioned, glancing over at Brennan worriedly before focusing back on Booth who leant in even further and nibbling on her earlobe, making her shudder beneath him as he whispered.

"Because Angela, you're the one who started all this. You were lucky enough to eat out Bones' sweet little pussy. Now you get to sit back and enjoy the show."

Another shiver ran down Angela's body, tugging once again on the restraints but it was a failed attempt. The thought of having to be a voyeur in all this made heat spread all over the artist's body, juices starting to pool to her core.

Shifting his weight, Booth hovered over the obviously impatient anthropologist, pressing a kiss to her lips to reclaim her as his. Her tongue darted out to lick along his bottom lip before he opened his mouth to accept her. Their tongues danced in Brennan's mouth.

Unexpectedly, the anthropologist flipped them over, straddling Booth's hips. Their lips regained contact once more, however this time more passionate as they fought to become closer, tongue fighting for dominance. Beside them Angela looked on letting out a soft whimper of need as she pressed her legs together in an attempt to alleviate her arousal but it was to no avail.

Puling back, the anthropologist began to press soft kisses down along his jaw before nibbling down his chest, licking softly around his nipples and grinning at the grunt that left his lips.

She slowly continued her slight torture, leaving small bites as she continued along his muscled chest, cataloguing every little moan or grunt that left his lips. As she finally reached his erected shaft, Brennan sat up on her knees, licking her lips and watching the way Booth's eyes widened at the sight of her there, eyeing him.

Leaning her head back down, the anthropologist snaked out her tongue, touching it to the swollen head of his cock. Her eyes watched him the entire time, swirling it slowly over the head before collecting the small spot of pre cum that rested on the tip.

Retracting her tongue back from him and ignoring the disappointed moan that left Booth's lips she turned to Angela, lips curving up in a seductive smile.

"It's a real shame you're all tied up Angie." Temperance taunted, "You're really missing out on something quite _delicious_."

Booth groaned from below her as her beautiful lips worked over him again, lips slowly taking him inch by excruciatingly slow inch as her tongue ran over him in the meantime. He let his eyes close, hips rocking up towards her talented mouth. Ever since the agent knew when he first met her that, that talented mouth of hers wasn't just useful for spouting squinty, anthropological facts.

She hollowed her cheeks around his erected member, only proving in taking him in even further as she worked more frantically over him, her hand holding into the base of his cock while the other caressed his balls.

The agent dared himself to open his eyes, watching the erotic sight of Temperance Brennan with her mouth around him, auburn locks tickling his inner thighs before taking him in even further. Booth almost came at the sight of her like that but restrained himself, having another idea in mind.

His hands twirled themselves in her auburn locks, pulling her up slightly. At first she ignored his attempts of her stopping, determined to make him come but as he tugged again she pulled herself up, licking her lips.

A loud squeal left the anthropologist's lips as he switched their positions, sliding her underneath him before sheathing himself in her soaked heat. At the feel of finally being joined once again, they both let out a groan of pleasure. His hands wrapped around her hips, nails digging in slightly as he pulled out before sheathing himself inside of her.

"Jesus Bones, you're so wet. Did sucking me off get you all wet baby?" He questioned, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Y-Yeah… _ooohh….just like that… yeaaahh…_ It did Booth." She purred back, hands gripping his ass and pushing him in even deeper, crying out in pleasure.

"Even though it was really hot being cuffed to the bed and watching Angela lick your sweet little pussy, it was pure torture. " Booth grunted, nails digging in deeper to her hips as his thrusts increased, moving deeper into the anthropologist as she wound her legs around his back and pulled him closer.

"Is that _all_ you've got Booth? Harder." She demanded, feet pressing even further into his back and he didn't disappoint her for a second, thrusting faster and harder, enjoying the way the pleasure unfolded on her features.

Soon, Brennan's hips lifted up frantically to meet his every thrust, proving how close she was to orgasm Booth didn't hesitate, jackhammering into her like there was no more time left in the world before feeling her scream his name in pleasure, her body rocking and convulsing crazily underneath him.

Temperance's inner walls fluttered around him, just the feel of her coming made him release into her as she milked him dry. They lay there for a few minutes as he pulled out of her, caressing her cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

A soft cry of pleasure sounded from the other side of Brennan and the pair realized that they had completely forgotten about Angela. She looked at them, blushing as a trail of come ran down her leg, her body still shaking from the orgasm she had achieved just by watching them.

Booth chuckled and sat up, carefully undoing the handcuffs and kissing Angela as an apology but she just grinned and rolled her eyes at him. The trio felt extremely exhausted and the agent lay in between the two women, wrapping an arm around each of them before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Live up to all your expectations?**


	8. Reunion

**A/N: Hey everyone~! I know it's been ages since I've updated any of my big fics so I thought this would be a nice surprise. I probably won't be able to update as much as I'd probably like to but I'll give it a shot. Stupid school *shakes fist* I'd like to thank everybody who's been patiently waiting for the latest chapter and I'd also like to thank moonserenity089 for all the fabulous ideas. Hopefully this has been worth the wait. If you like what you see, lemme know in a review because they mean the world to me! I don't own any of the characters of Bones sadly.**

* * *

It had been months since the anthropologist had seen her friends for another round of their ménage a trois, however she was busier than she had expected. Staring at the blank word document in front of her, Temperance Brennan closed her laptop in pure frustration. She had been meaning to work on her novel, but the case kept nagging her. Their current case was taking a toll on every single Jeffersonian employee, Brennan tried to do as much as she possibly could for the case but regretfully was finding herself at a dead end. Resting back into the couch she rubbed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

**-x-**

Angela Montenegro strode through the Jeffersonian, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum tiled floors. Her fingers flew over the keyboard of her mobile phone, an arrogant smirk spread wide across her face. The artist knew how tense her best friend and in fact everyone had been over the latest case but she was determined to change that.

Her thumb pressed the send button, letting out a soft laugh.

"Hopefully you'll come soon Studly." Angela whispered to herself before stepping into her best friend's office.

**-x-**

The sound of the door of her office closing made Brennan jump, rescuing her laptop before it crashed to the floor and resting it shut on the table. She looked up at the artist who shot her a sympathetic smile before sitting down next to her on the couch. The couple looked at each other awkwardly, not looking directly into each other's eyes. The tension in the room continued to build and became so think that it could easily be cut through with a knife.

The anthropologist became curious, watching the way Angela was staring nervously at her shoes but she was the first one to break the silence.

"How are you finding the case Bren?"

"I thought the case would have progressed more over the past three months and we don't even have enough evidence to convict any of our suspects yet." She explained with an exasperated sigh. "I've barely seen Booth either."

Angela noticed the disappointment in her friend's features as their eyes met, her mocha hand resting over Brennan's thigh in a comforting embrace. The anthropologist's eyes darkened almost automatically, glancing down at the hand that was rubbing soothingly over her thigh.

An automatic throbbing took residence between Brennan's legs and she pressed her thighs closer together, noticing the way Angela mimicked her movements.

"I know sweetie… I know…" Angela whispered, her voice sounding ragged.

The anthropologist felt the soft press of her friend's lips against hers first, her hands cupping her face to pull her closer. Brennan turned closer to face Angela as their kiss suddenly became passionate, the two women suddenly losing themselves in the mind-blowing kiss.

The artist pulled back slightly, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth before soothing the pain over with her tongue. The anthropologist's hands moved around to cup Angela's neck, pulling her back towards her as her tongue pressed against her teeth.

Soft hands dug into Brennan's shoulders as she found herself being pushed back onto the couch, the brunette straddling her as their tongues fought for dominance. Brennan was barely aware that her blouse had been pulled off, lost somewhere on the floor of her office, the arousal and throbbing between her thighs clouding her mind completely.

Her hands reached around to cup Angela's ass, squeezing it gently and receiving a moan in return. The artist's _ohsotalented _lips found their way to her neck, alternating between soft kisses and bites that she soothed with her tongue. The anthropologist couldn't help but moan, the delicious press of Angela's knee between her legs becoming too much to bear as she ground against it, trying to find some form of relief.

**-x-**

Seeley Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian Institute as soon as he possibly could, not caring how many traffic laws he possible broke. The agent clenched his phone in his hand, knuckles turning white. Only a few minutes earlier had he received a message from Angela, explaining that he was needed as soon as possible because his partner was in trouble.

Pushing past a couple of shocked interns, Booth could only think of the worst scenarios possible in his mind and the continued to haunt him. He finally reached her office, pushing open the office door.

"Bones?" He called out; glancing around curiously to see what "danger" his partner could be in.

A loud moan to his side caught his attention and as Booth turned, his jaw dropped instantly at the sight before him.

His partner was sprawled on the couch, fingers digging into the material while her back arched. Breathy pants erupted from her parted lips while none other than her best friend's head was between her thighs, lapping at her pink sex.

In that instant, Booth felt his pants tighten, tongue automatically running over his lips and eliciting a soft groan.

By the sound of her continuous moans and squeals of pleasure, the agent knew his partner was close to coming, the artist had zeroed in on her clit while pumping two fingers into her folds. A soft muffled sound, which partially sounded like Angela seemed to ask a question, and he watched in pure awe as she pulled back from her friend and turned herself completely around, lowering her pussy onto Brennan's mouth before continuing her ministrations.

Booth stepped further into the office, the door slamming shut behind him. The two women looked up at the sound, Angela licking the remnants of her Brennan's juices from her upper lip. The artist's eyes were focused on Booth and he shifted back and forth on his feet, knowing that she was staring at the obvious bulge in his pants.

"You know it's a real shame you had to handcuff me that night in your apartment Booth." Angela chirped, a devilish smile crossing her face. "Looks like you're out of luck and now you've got two choices. Leave, or you can stay and enjoy the show. Your choice studly."

From below her Brennan laughed, teasingly running her tongue over Angela's clit, making the artist gasp and arch back into her friend's touch. Her head lowered back down tongue circling the anthropologist's clit.

The agent continued to watch in awe, mouth agape. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Booth knew that this scene was just as hot as the night the two women did the striptease in front of him. His pants became tighter and realizing there was no other way to solve his "problem" the agent quickly undid his work pants and boxers, letting them pool around his ankles.

A relieved sigh left his lips, his erect cock finally free from its confines. His hand smoothed its way down his stomach until it wrapped around his dick firmly, pumping up and down.

Angela and Brennan's groans increased, the artist pressing further back onto her best friend's fingers and questing tongue while she lavished the anthropologist's clit with her tongue, thrusting into her core every so often.

The two women were so close, moans muffled against each other's sex before they both shuddered in their pleasure. The artist lapped up her friend's juices eagerly while Brennan did the same, licking each fingers carefully.

Booth let out a final groan, hips rocking into his hand as he came, legs buckling at the sudden impending orgasm that hit him with the force of a freight train.

Slowly Angela and Brennan came down from their highs, the artist taking her friend into her embrace and pressing soft kisses down her neck. Her eyes glanced towards the anthropologist before sharing a look with Booth, pressing a kiss to Brennan's lips to show her possession.

"This is what happens when you handcuff me Booth and believe me, I can be as devious and cunning as you are." She explained proudly with a smirk, watching the way he adjusted his boxers and work pants.

The artist laughed at the way he automatically blushed, a plan already coming to mind about what she was going to do about Brennan. After all, if she'd punished Booth, then it would only be fair to punish Brennan right?

**A/N: So I wonder what Angela has up her sleeve huh? You'll all have to wait for the next chapter! Like what you saw? Lemme know in a review, they mean the world to me.**


	9. Hiatus

Sorry guys but I'm going on hiatus for a while. School work is becoming overload and I'm running out of inspiration.


End file.
